Hello My Friend We Meet Again
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: It's been two years since Preston Burke walked out of Cristina's life, and a year since Owen Hunt walked in. Now a surgery brings the former lovers together in Seattle. Is their past truly in the past, or is their love stronger then ever? ch 5 added!
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Thursday morning for Owen and Cristina as they walked into Seattle Grace hospital, coffees in hand. The power couple noticed the looks and heard the whispers as they walked through the halls, but they shrugged it off. Ever since Cristina got assigned to a case in which the paitent was the famous R&B singer Shawna Lynn, who had collasped at her show in Seattle last week and is in need of an heart transplant, everyone was talking about it, and her. Today was Cristina's day off, but the fact that they had found a heart for Shawna, Cristina came in to scrub in on the surgery. What Cristina didn't know, however, is that Shawna had requested the best in her surgery. She beleieved in her whole heart that Cristina Yang would be the best assistant in the surgery, but the heart surgon she had in mind was not within the walls of Seattle Grace, not anymore anyway. The surgon that Shawna had in mind was familar with Seattle Grace and how it's operating rooms ran, and was more familar with the staff that worked within these halls; especally Cristina Yang. Shawna Lynn had picked the best, the "heart man" as he is known in the medical world; Preston Burke.

When Shawna approached the Chief Derek Shephard about Preston Burke doing her surgery, Derek did everything but beg to try to talk Shawna out of having Burke do her surgery. He couldn't deny that Preston Burke was the best in his field, but he also knew what bringing him back to Seattle Grace, even if just for a day would do. However, he knew that he had to do what was best for Shawna, which was to have Burke do her surgery. It took a few days to think about how he was going to tell Cristina about Burke coming in to do the surgery. Almost everyone at the hospital knows the history between Burke and Cristina; even if Derek knows it more then most. Burke was still one of Derek's good friends, but he had to worry about how Cristina would take this. Shawna has made it well known to Derek that she wanted Cristina to also be in the operating room when she was having surgery. Derek knew that he had to tell Cristina today since the surgery was tomorrow. He didn't have his words figured out about how he was going to tell Cristina, he was just going to say whatever hit his mind.

"...the point is, Owen, is that we need to buy a new coffee pot. I love this Starbucks every morning we work do not get me wrong. However, we will have a day off soon and I am a total bitch without coffee in my near future" Cristina commented, sipping on her coffee as Owen shook his head.

"Well, until we can get one I'll go to Starbucks to buy you coffee everyday so you're not a total bitch" he joked, kissing Cristina's cheek. As she went to comment, her pager went off. Her facial expression made Owen raise his eyebrow. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think anyway" Cristina nodded, putting her pager back in her pocket and finishing her coffee. "Derek wants to talk to me about the Shawna Lynn case. I'll catch up with you later" Kissing Owen's cheek, she broke off from her boyfriend and headed up the stairs to the Chief's office.

It had been about five minutes since Derek had paged Cristina to come into his office; yet he has no idea how he is ging to break the news about Burke doing Shawna's surgery. He only had a few minutes to get his thoughts together to tell Cristina; then had less then 24 hours to tell Burke that Cristina was going to be his assistant in the surgery. Hearing a knock at his door knocked him out of this thoughts, as he saw Cristina's head poke in the door. "Come in, Yang. Sit down"

"Is everything okay? Is Shawna alright?" Cristina slowly walking in, sitting down infront of Derek's desk, as he slowly moved from behind his desk and sat on the edge, near Cristina.

"Yeah, she's fine, that's what I paged you here for, actually" Derek paused as Cristina raised her eyebrow. Letting out a deep breath, Derek contiuned. "Shawna has made it clear she wants you in on her surgery, you've been on her case since she first arrived. However, she has made a different choice for her lead surgon." Cristina paitently listened as Derek contiuned. "Orginially she wanted Dr. Hanh, but she has done more reaserch and she has setteled on someone else, she feels he is the best for the job."

"Okay? It's not like I've never worked with an new surgon before" Cristina commented, the confusion clearly in her voice. She doesn't understand why Derek is making a huge deal about her working with an new surgon.

"Cristina, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it" Derek got quiet, as Cristina's eyes widen. "She picked Burke, she picked Preston Burke" Derek finally said, Cristina biting her upper lip and rolling her eyes up. "Now I know how this is hitting you like a ton of bricks I get that but..."

"You get it?" Cristina shouted, getting up from the chair, it falling behind her. "You get it? Why is it I doubt you do? When Addison showed up and you tried it with her, but in the end you got who you wanted, which was Meredith. Burke is my Meredith and Owen is my Addison. That may make me sound extreamly twisted but that's how it is. He was my everything, Derek, and just as soon as I get my mind off of him to the point where I can be in a decent relationship, he has to come back in the picture? Screw that, I want off this case"

"Cristina..." Derek whispered, moving close to Cristina.

"NO, you don't get the right to "Cristina" me!" Cristina shouted, a bit louder, as she moved away from Derek more. "As a doctor I can request off this case. I understand that Shawna wants me on it, and of course I want to be; I'm a cardio junkie. However, I will never work with Burke, I can't" she whispered, feeling the tears form in her eyes. "I don't ever want to look at him again, so I want off the case. It's as simple as that." After her comment was made, Cristina and Derek heard his door open, as Cristina jerked her head around. Derek let out a deep sigh, as Cristina wiped her eyes and bit her lip once more.

"It's kind've late for you to never see me again"


	2. Chapter 2

_I was going to wait for a while to update, but my love for Bang and Huang is too strong, I gotta do it, lol. Hope everyone enjoys!_

Cristina's heart dropped as she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Was this real? Was this really him?" was the only thing that could rush through her mind, her heart pounding a million miles a minute.

"Hello, Shephard. Congratulations on becoming Chief" Burke said, a chilled manor in his voice, as he walked into Derek's office. "Sorry I'm here early, I got to catch an earlier flight to Seattle and I took it" he explained, holding his hand out to Derek, who shook it.

"It's alright, Preston, and please it's Derek" the Chief commented. Even though, personally, Derek thought Burke was a coward for the way he left Cristina, Burke is still the best in his field; Shawna Lynn demanded the best. Derek's eyes went to Cristina, who was still at a standstill; tears forming in her eyes, they also fixed on Burke.

"Hello, Cristina" Burke whispered, walking over to Cristina and slowly kissing her cheek. "You look like you're doing well for yourself, and I am glad for you" Burke sincerely said to her ex fiancée, Cristina finally wiping her eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"You, Preston Burke, don't get to be happy for me. You left me without any explanation so, no, you don't get the choice. Actually, all we will discuss is this case and that is it. Now, if you don't mind, Dr. Shephard, I got something to do"

"Cristina…"

"Burke, you don't get to "Cristina" me either" Cristina mumbled, looking away from the men. She felt her eyes start to fill up once more, but she couldn't cry in front of Burke; not because of him being here. "You lost the right to "Cristina" me, its Dr. Yang to you, understand?" she finally finished coldly as she walked out the door.

"Burke, I had just told her about you doing the surgery when you showed up, she sat here and snapped on me before you walked in" Derek explained, walking back behind his desk and grabbing a copy of the Shawna Lynn case and handed the file to Burke.

"I understand though, I left her with no explanation, no proper goodbye. I told her what I had wanted to tell her for months before we walked down the isle, because I couldn't marry this person who changed for me when I fell in love with the woman she once was. I left like a punk and I can admit that." Burke explained, taking the file and quickly looking through it. "She looks in bad shape, a birth defect since birth; looks like her constant touring really irritated it. I'd love to meet her before the surgery, what about this afternoon?" Burke questioned, Derek nodding in agreement. "I'm going to take a walk though, but just page my cell phone when you want to do the meeting. And thanks again, Derek" Burke said, standing up and shaking Derek's hand.

* * *

": He's here, in Seattle" Cristina said to herself, looking in the mirror in the resident's locker room. Splashing water on her face, she dried it and said it once more. "He's back in Seattle…"

"Who is?" Meredith questioned, as she finished getting dressed for her shift. Derek had talked to Meredith about Burke coming to do Shawna's surgery, but he wasn't due in town until tomorrow."

"Burke" Cristina mumbled, looking at Meredith's reflection in the mirror. "Derek paged me to his office and told me he was doing Shawna's surgery and then out of the blue he was there. I'm happy with Owen and Burke is here in Seattle, I can't get over this" Cristina mumbled, as she threw her hair up and tossed water on her face once more.

"Cristina, he is just doing a surgery, he's here for a week tops; it's not like he's back in Seattle for good" Meredith pointed out, as Cristina jerked her head around and looked at her best friend. "I understand where you are coming from, but it's what the patient requested. You have sucked it up before; you just gotta do it for a week. Besides, you have Owen; at least you got him to keep your mind off of Burke"

"Yeah, you're right Meredith" Cristina finally agreed, turning around and facing her. "Thanks" she mumbled, forcing a smile on her face. "But it's like we're in high school and I have to choose between the jock and the nerd. My mind is screaming Owen, but my heart is torn. Yeah Owen put me back together when I was all broken, but Burke broke through all my walls for me to even be in a decent relationship" Cristina admitted, sitting down on a bench and sighing.

"I understand, Cristina" Meredith whispered, walking over to the bench and sitting down next to Cristina. "But I also know you'll make the best choice for you. I gotta get to my rounds, but are you okay?" she questioned, Cristina forcing herself to nod and smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, go ahead" Cristina told her best friend, as Meredith got up and left. Sighing, she laid down on the bench, her hands behind her head. "How am I going to choose? What am I going to do?" she asked herself out loud. Hearing the door open a few minutes later jolted Cristina, as she shot up from the bench. Her eyes widen as she saw who was standing in front of her. "I told you, I have nothing to say to you!" she said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Please Cristina, let me explain" Burke begged, locking the door behind him. "Please, just give me five minutes" he begged once more, Cristina stopping at the bathroom door and turning around, her eyes filled with tears; them slowly running down her face.

"I gave you time, I gave you plently of time. I gave you EVERYTHING Burke" Cristina yelled, walking towards where he was standing. "I gave you everything you wanted and then some. For you to just leave like you did, without even telling me why; it killed me Burke" Cristina admitted, tears running freely on her face. "I loved you, hell I still love you. But I had to move on, for my sake. I wanted to wait, wanted to believe you'd come back but you didn't. It was the worse feeling in the world to be left alone by the only man you trusted since your dad died"

"Oh Cristina..." Burke trailed off. He saw the pain in her eyes, how much it truly destroyed her. "I took this case to see you. I know you really don't want to hear anything that comes out of my mouth but I have to tell you this, Cristina. I made a mistake by leaving Seattle. I should've told you that I wasn't sure about marriage, that it was going too fast. I should've told you I wanted you for you and not what you were trying to be for me. I want you once more, Cristina" Burke paused, walking to where Cristina was standing, grabbing her head and looking into her brown eyes. "I want you to want me. I want one more shot, I want you to be Mrs Preston Burke. Please, just give me a chance to prove that I love you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina's mouth drop when she heard Burke spoke. Did she actually hear the words come out right? He wanted to prove how much he loved her? Scoffing, Cristina just shook her head; not sure what else to do.

"You're kidding, right? You proved to me how much you loved me when you left me. It took me so long to trust my boyfriend because of the way you did me" Burke's face dropped when he heard the term "boyfriend" cross Cristina's lips. He had come back for her and he was too late. He did the one thing he never wanted to do; lose Cristina Yang.

"Boyfriend? May I ask who this is?"

"Seriously? You want to know if you have the right to ask me about my new boyfriend?!" Cristina quickly shot back, not skipping a beat. "His name is Owen Hunt, he's a trauma surgeon and he served in Iraq He put me back together after you tore me apart. I can't believe after you just up and leave you have the guts to actually ask me about my boyfriend" Cristina asked, scoffing as she stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't have time for this"

"Cristina, I made a mistake. I was scared of a strong comminute…"

"Then why the hell did you even ask?!" Cristina shouted, now standing in front of Burke. "Then why even waste my time? I was fine with us dating, and living together. But no, you wanted marriage and kids and when I finally agreed you left me. You were gone and you took everything that mattered to you; everything but me" Cristina's voice calmed down throughout the statement as she whispered the last part. "I beat myself up for days, weeks and months trying to figure out what I did wrong. I was trying to be everything you wanted me to be, and you left"

"That was the problem, Cris" Burke commented, slowly moving his hand close to Cristina's face; it resting on her cheek. "You weren't you, the woman I fell in love with. I adore the fact that you wanted to change for me, I truly to. But the fact is that I made you change for me and I couldn't live with that. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about you, that I haven't wished I never left. We would've been happy together, maybe had a kid by now" Cristina rolled her eyes at what Burke was saying. However, deep down, there wasn't a day that went by that Cristina didn't think about Burke. But she was with Owen now, and she was happy. She once was with Burke, but it was now Owen who made her heart skip a beat, one she couldn't get her mind off of…she thinks anyway.

"Burke, it's not that easy though. It's not easy to just come back into someone's life and act like time has stood still for them. You can't leave and come back and believe everything is the same, cause it's not. I love you, I always will. You helped me believe in a lot of things; most importantly myself... I waited for a while, but I couldn't forever. We can be friends, but I can't date you, I love Owen" Cristina has calmed down since she first saw him in Derek's office a little over an hour ago. "I'll always hold a special place for you in my heart, Burke. I just hope you can respect my choice."

"I can, and I understand" Burke said quietly, taking in a deep breath. He understood Cristina's frame of mind, where she was coming from. He didn't know why he expected her to wait forever; especially since he left her like he did. "Can I just have a kiss, one more kiss? A farewell one, I suppose?" He knew it was a long shot but it was worth it. Taken aback when Cristina slowly agreed, Burke moved closer to her, inches separating their bodies. Like he had done so many times before, he ran his hand through Cristina's loose jet black curls that weren't held back by her pony tail. Slowly moving his lips towards her, they both felt the connection that was first felt them years ago; back when "thanks for the coffee" meant so much more. Because of the talk, however, Cristina didn't here her phone go off, or knew that Derek had told Owen about Burke being in Seattle Grace. Because Cristina was lost in Preston Burke's eyes, she didn't realize Owen had called once more, saying he was going to come and talk to her about this situation. Because of their lips being locked, Cristina and Burke didn't hear the door open and didn't see Owen Hunt standing there watching his girlfriend kiss her former fiancée

"What the hell is going on in here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm glad people are actually enjoying this fic!**

"_What the hell is going on in here?"_

Cristina felt her heart start pounding as the words that Owen had said echoed in her head; her pulling away from Burke and slowly turning around.

"Owen…"

"No, what the hell is this? I come to comfort you because you have to work with the son of the bitch who left you and break your heart. The same heart I spent hours putting back together and you're in here making out with him?" Owen shouted, running his head over his face and scoffing.

"Uh, maybe I should just go because this is something between you and Cristina" Burke mumbled, starting to walk towards the door, Owen moving in front of him to block his path to the door.

"You aren't going anywhere. I want to know what you are doing kissing my girlfriend, the same woman you left when she was willing to change her life for you. She has moved on, so why can't you? 

"She agreed to the kiss" Burke said coldly, trying to get under Owens's skin. "I asked and she said okay, so I guess she's not over me as much as you thought she was. Besides Cristina and I have been through a lot, more then she has with anyone else. She will forgive me for leaving, won't you?" Burke commented, both men looking at Cristina for her answer.

"Burke, you wanted one kiss, a goodbye kiss. I'm in love with Owen; he's what matters to me now. What we had was good, it truly was but it ran its course. Owen accepts me for me, my flaws and all. He doesn't try to change me, like I don't him" Cristina commented, walking towards where Owen was standing. "If you would've come back sooner then maybe there would've been a shot, but you waited too long and I moved on. My heart will always have a special place for you, but Owen is my boyfriend now, please respect that." Cristina told her former fiancée, afterwards looking at Owen. "Can we go get something to eat, please?"

"Yeah, come on" Owen commented, his eyes still stuck on Burke. "And don't talk to her again, unless it's about the case" he whispered to him, nose to nose, before him and Cristina walked out of the locker room.

"I'm sorry, Owen" Cristina said for the millionth time since her and Owen had sat down for lunch about twenty minutes ago. He hasn't spoke two words to his girlfriend since they left the locker room. Cristina did the one thing that she promised Owen that she'd never do, which was kiss Preston Burke. "It was a goodbye kiss; you just walked in at the wrong time and didn't hear the conversation"

"There shouldn't even been a conversation" Owen mumbled as he ate his sandwich. Owen disliked Burke with a passion. He hated how he destroyed Cristina when he left, how she was so broken when her and Owen first met. He took a woman as amazing as Cristina and tried to change her, it just aggravated Owen to no end.

"It was closing a chapter to my life, Owen. If your ex-fiancée showed up I'd let you talk to her, if it helped you cope"

"I don't need any fucking help coping!" Owen shouted, causing the doctors in the cafeteria to look at the couple. "Look I have to go get ready for surgery, I'll see you sometime tonight" mumbling as he got up from the table, slamming the chair in the table and walking off. Resting her head on her hand, Cristina let out a sigh as she felt someone rub her back as someone sat down – Callie Torres.

"Is everything alright?" her roommate asked, Cristina just slowly nodding her head "Everything doesn't seem alright. I know I'm not Meredith but look who is the one who walked over here and look who is still eating her lunch" Callie pointed out, as Cristina slowly looked over to where Meredith was sitting. As Cristina looked over, Meredith looked away like nothing had ever happened.

"Burke's here to work on a case I'm on, he and I was talking in the locker room. And he wanted like a goodbye kiss type thing. Of course as soon as we kissed Owen walked in" Cristina explained the situation to Callie. "But things will be alright" As soon as Callie went to say something, Cristina's phone went off. Opening it, she saw it was a text from Burke.

_Meet me in the on call room where it all started in five minutes if you want to still talk_.

Looking at her phone, then back at Callie, Cristina forced a smile on her face as she looked at her roommate. "But hey, I'll talk to you later, Shawna wants me to swing by her room quick to talk about the surgery" Cristina commented, as she got up from the table, grabbing her tray. "And thanks Cal, for coming over" Cristina thanked her friend as threw her trash away. Pulling out her phone as she walked out of the cafeteria, Cristina sent a text back

_I'm on my way wait or me._


	5. Chapter 5

**I am oh so sorry it's been so long for an update! Hope you guys enjoy this one & sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of a good way to end the chapter until I finished a part.**

The time she spent going from the cafeteria to the hospital was the longest five minutes of Cristina Yang's life. She has always wanted Preston Burke back in her life, but now that she has Owen she wasn't so sure anymore. Looks were thrown her way and she heard people whisper about her; her assuming it was because he was here. Cristina didn't care; however, all she wanted was for this chapter of her life to be over.

Getting to the on-call room, Cristina hesitated for a minute before slowly opening the door. Walking in was like the way she walked in so many times before, back when her and Burke were private, but their love was so strong for one another. Walking in made Cristina realize that she loved Burke, but she was with Owen; who she loves as well.

"Sit down" he whispered as she shut the door. Sitting down, Cristina wasn't sure what to think about what was about to happen. She didn't want anything to escalate; her kissing him was bad enough. However, Cristina needed to know that, for sure, their love for each other wasn't strong enough for her to leave Owen.

"Derek offered me a job here" Burke finally told Cristina, breaking the silence. "He offered me a job and I have accepted it" Cristina wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried. Burke was indeed the best in his field, but she wasn't sure how she'd feel working with him "I miss you Cris"

"I miss you too" Cristina whispered without hesitation. Was she really saying this to him of all people? Yes she did miss him, but she was happy with Owen-right?

"Leave him then. I know you love him but I can feel our chemistry is still there. I should've never left, Cristina, I know that now. Just please give me the chance to love you like I always have. I made a mistake by running and not telling you how I truly felt. I was scared; I didn't want you to resent me only because I was trying to change yo…"

"Hold on" Cristina finally opened her mouth, interrupting Burke. "First off I wasn't changing for you; I was changing for myself to be with you. I was willing to try to change the world for you and you were too blind to see it. I was willing to give up my job, my life just to wear a ring and play housewife because that's how much I loved you. I was willing to go out and kill someone with my bare hands if you needed me to. I put everything I had in this relationship I had with you and you left like it was nothing, like I was nothing. It destroyed me, Burke, more then you can ever imagine. I was torn and broken, and Owen accepted that. Owen accepted me for me and didn't want me to change; he was willing to change for me. Like me, Owen has been through hell and like me someone had to put him back together. I loved you Burke, I still do, but my heart belongs to Owen Hunt now, and I'm sorry" Cristina finished, turning around to walk out the door. Stopping, she turned her head slightly so she could see Burke out of the corner of her eye.

"You had your time, I gave you my all and you walked away. So, as much as it kills me, I'm doing what you did to me, I'm walking out" and with a deep breath she grabbed the door knob and slowly walked out. Hearing Burke fall back on the bed behind the door, Cristina let go of the door knob and placed her back of her head against the door. She still loved Burke, but she knew she was happy with Owen. Pulling out her phone, she opened it to text Owen, as she saw that she had a text from Burke. Sighing, she opened it up and read it, her eyes filling with tears as she read.

_I had to say this before we closed this chapter of our lives. Since the first kiss until the last you had my heart. I never in my life felt the way I do about you, and I probably never will. You have been the first thing on my mind as I awoke and the last as I fell asleep. I may be the heart man, but you are the one who has held my heart since I first looked into your brown almond shaped eyes, since the first time I ran my fingers through your curly hair, since the first time I felt myself inside you, and since the first time you fell asleep in my arms. I am glad you found happiness Cristina, I truly am. It saddens me that I wasn't the one for you, because I felt like you was the one for me. However, I can't let my personal feelings towards you stop you from being with the one you love. I realize walking away from you was the worst thing I could do, and it was ignorance on my part for me to actually believe you'd wait for me to come back from Alabama. So this is goodbye, Cristina Yang, I hope at least we can remain friends. I love you, and I always will. _

Feeling a glup in her throat, Cristina turned around and placed her hands on the door, as if she was trying to tell Burke she was still there. She had no idea what to say back to him after that text, he was always the one with the right words to say. Slowly placing her hand on the knob, she opened it and looked at Burke lying on the bed.

"My heart will always have a special place for you" Cristina whispered, walking into the room and closing the door. "My heart always did, since the first time I laid eyes on you; my love for you will never change. However, I had to move on for my sanity. I couldn't walk through this hospital always wondering if and when you were going to return" Cristina explained to the man she used to love, sitting down on the edge of the bed and slowly grabbing his hand. "I wanted you to return for a long time, I did everything I could to get my mind off of you; Owen helped tremendously when it came to that. You had your chance, your time for us but it's passed. I'm happy with Owen now" Cristina explained to Burke, showing him the rare soft side of her. "We will be friends, you was there for me when no one else was. I just can't be with you like that anymore" Letting go of his hand, she kissed his cheek. "Its goodbye to our romance, but not goodbye to our friendship" she reassured Burke before walking out of the on-call room.

Hearing the door close softly behind her made Cristina's stomach drop. Did she seriously do what she just did? She truly does love Owen, but her first true love of her life was Burke. Slowly pulling out her phone, she highlighted the name that she had originally wanted to text before she got caught off guard by Burke's text – Owen.

_Text me when you got some free time, we need to talk._


End file.
